


Chasing Rainbows

by Karnij



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Body Image, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, barber shop au, body shamming, chubby!Haru, healthy relationship, i'm writing a fluffy fic what, model!Akira, model!Ann, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karnij/pseuds/Karnij
Summary: Haru is your typical girl with a heart of gold that she wears, all too often, on her sleeve. Her father is rich, her best friend is a famous model, what else could she need? There's just one problem...Her weight. Often holding herself back because of it, she feels a certain helplessness. That is until one day she meets a charming young barber who sweeps her off her feet. Appearing to her like the knights she's only reads about in fairy tales, she can't help but become attached--Maybe more.





	Chasing Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is definitely vastly different from anything else i've written LOL But I do have a soft, non angsty, side ok? This was prompted to me by a friend I made in my RP discord group! She dragged me into rarepair hell, then mentioned the utter lack of content and that's UNACCEPTABLE. So I hope this story will be enjoyable for the few other shippers out there! Enjoy <3

Some times there are just those days where getting out of bed is tiresome. Where waking up is difficult and getting dressed is even harder. Everything is a struggle and even the smallest amount of courage feels like a passing moment. The comfort of your bed is soothing and isolating yourself feels like heaven. This was one of those days for Haru Okumura. 

She stood in the mirror, her face freshly washed, hair pulled back into a messy, but cute, ponytail, and her clothes were, well, her clothes. Baggy, unrevealing, not form fitting in the faintest of ways. No matter how much she adjusted herself in the reflection, she failed to feel attractive or even remotely less gremlin like in the least. She tried posing like some of her favorite girl bands, peace sign by her face, and a happy go lucky expression, but it was for naught. It was just one of those days. 

Flopping onto her bed, she scrolled through her phone messages, waiting to hear back from Ann. They were supposed to hang out today, Ann raving about this new parlor she had visited several times to get her hair done. Living the life of Ann, she had to have her hair done every week for her frequent model shoots. Some times Haru envied how Ann could get up every day and seem so care free about her life, feeling able enough to go outside without feeling revolting. While Haru maintained her enthusiasm on the outside, it was hard to keep it up on the inside.

She let out a heavy sigh, scrolling some of the gardening blogs she followed. She felt the most at peace while outside tending to her greenery that her father so graciously presented to her. She had several different kinds of plants, all requiring her utmost attention, so she spent a lot of time in her green house, reading or doing other homebody activities. Regardless, she couldn’t spend time in her garden today to shake off her self-deprecation. She had made plans with Ann and she was sticking to it. 

After some time, her phone finally went off with a text from Ann saying she was on her way to their meeting spot. With a huff, Haru got up and stood in front of the mirror once more, taking in all her features. Her wavy brown hair, he fair skin, her brown eyes accented with long lashes, and—her voluptuous figure. She was curvy in a lot of places, but none of the right ones. Or at least that’s what she felt. 

Picking at the ends of her sleeves, she pulled down her sweater further trying to hide her wide hips and thick thighs, but there was no way in hell that was happening. Letting out a sigh, she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, “Well…it’s not like anyone is going to be looking at you anyways.” She said in the mirror then slapped both of her cheeks with her hands, “No Haru! No self doubt! Remember what Ann said! Be confident! Love yourself!” 

Haru did a little twirl in the mirror, taking in her full frame. While it wasn’t the best of compliments, she did think her tights were cute today. Her black skirt was long enough to cover everything, but also just right to show off her generous thighs. It was slightly chilly out, so she chose a pink sweater with a bushy turtleneck. The more she looked herself over, remembering what her friend said, the better she felt about herself. 

“Well,” she surmised, “Maybe you’re not as bad as you think you are.”

Making a confident nod, she grabbed her flower shaped purse and left her house. While her father was rich off of his company’s profits, enough to have a personal valet, Haru wanted the pleasure of walking, as her destination wasn’t far. She lived in the dense city, so shops and common attractions were but a stone throw away. The sun was shinning, and the sky was blue, it was a perfect day for Haru to enjoy herself.

Crossing several blocks, she spotted her friend waiting for her in front of one of the shops. The blonde looked up from the phone she was texting on and waved a welcoming greeting to her friend. ‘Gosh she’s so pretty’, Haru thought. It astonished her that they became friends in the first place, especially since Haru didn’t look like the type to hang around models of all people, but Ann wasn’t the typical stellar runway professional. With time, they became the best of friends, and that brought Haru so much bliss.

She made a small wave back to her, approaching the much taller girl. Putting her phone away, Ann placed her hands on her hips, “Wow, you look extra cute today Haru! I love the sweater! When did you get that?”

“O-oh!” Haru tugged on the neck of her top, “I got it about a week ago, just haven’t had the chance to wear it yet. You really like it?”

Ann nodded, “Yes! Pink is a great color on you. You should wear it more often, but of course that’s just my opinion, you can wear what makes you feel best.” 

“Ah, thank you.” Haru smiled, “Um…Where is this hair place you wanted to go to?”

“Oh!” Ann exclaimed like she totally forgot their original goal, “It’s right down the street from the movie theater,” She proceeded to walk towards the corner of the road, leading the way, “Someone suggested me this place and, obviously I checked it out, but there’s this guy there who does amazing work. He’s cute too so that might be why this place is so popular.” She giggled to herself.

Haru was accustomed to hearing about the guys in Ann’s life, her hitting it off real well with another popular male model. It made sense to Haru, as she was gorgeous, fun to be around, as well as understanding and down to earth, but it was just another thing she envied about Ann as she didn’t get that kind of attention from others. Despite being covetous, she never held it against Ann ever, as she’d observed some other people do. She was her friend and she wanted her to be happy, as she deserved to be. Perhaps that was how they became such good friends, they supported each other through and through, and that’s how friendship should be.

Haru hummed to herself in thought, “Is that so? Is he the one doing your hair today?”

Ann smiled, “Yeah! After he did it the first time, I vowed I’d never let another stylist touch my hair again. Although he fills up pretty fast…he’s appointment only.” 

“Wow, that’s amazing!” Haru said genuinely surprised. She did notice Ann’s hair looked more voluminous and shiny in color, possibly the best she’d ever seen it. While it had always looked healthy, it looked otherworldly and exquisite right now. Haru rarely got her hair done professionally, today being no exception, but she began to wonder if she should try to make it a habit.

Passing a random window, Haru glanced in it taking in her body next to Ann’s. Both exceptionally curvy, but one was the “attractive” kind. Haru sighed to herself. She knew it was wrong of her to dawdle on this issue for this long, and she shouldn’t be comparing herself to anyone, but she couldn’t help it, as, well, today was one of those days. She realized she should be enjoying her time with her friend, and she’d make her best effort to do so fully. 

Ann nodded, “Yeah, it is! So I make sure to make my next appointment on the same day. You should make an appointment too!”

“O-oh, I don’t know about all that…” Haru mumbled pulling at the end of ponytail.

“Come onnnn, maybe you could get a hair cut! Idunno, do something different, maybe a different hair color? It’s totally up to you, don’t pay attention to me pressuring you.” She jeered.

Haru twirled the end of her hair around her finger, feeling the dead ends break against her skin. It did need some work, she couldn’t deny that, but she always felt so awkward sitting in a seat as someone worked on her hair, let alone be forced to look at herself for much longer than she’d like to. It just wasn’t something she was snug doing. 

It wasn’t long before they were at the parlor Ann raved about, the outside giving an air of grace to it. Haru was surprised she had never seen this little shop before, especially with the floral theme to it. She stood in awe for a moment outside, taking in the flower engravings and etchings. She could recognize some of the types of flowers depicted, and it gave her a sense of warmth inside. 

Pulling the door open, Ann walked inside with a bounce to her step, “Akechiiii!” She announced looking for her beautician. Haru followed close behind, wondering who this guy Ann liked so much was. Scanning the room, she took in the glossy and clean atmosphere, it being very professional and definitely not low class or cheap. She met eyes with various female stylists, thanks to Ann’s fervor, but she didn't see a male.  
It took a minute for her to recognize one of the slender figures actually was a male. Her eyes glided across the frame of a tall slender man with light brown hair. He had on a white button up dress shirt and black pants. For some reason he wore black gloves, but Haru didn’t see any dye or the like. Turning his head to Ann’s voice, Haru’s heart skipped a beat, her breath catching in he throat. 

He…He was gorgeous. Gorgeous didn’t quite describe it, his feminine, yet definitely masculine features, blending seamlessly together. 

“Oh Ann, you’re earlier than expected.” He smiled working on the finishing touches for his current clients hair. He spun her around, giving her a mirror so they could examine the results. Their eyes lit up as they ran their fingers through their hair, a smile as bright as sunshine spreading across their face.

“Wow, I absolutely love this! Thank you Akechi!” She beamed, looking up at the sandy haired man. 

Akechi nodded, pulling the drape off of her. The girl in the seat kept nervously glancing at the male, a slight blush forming on her face. It was obvious she wanted to say something more, but kept it to herself. Ann was right, he did have a cult following of girls. It was like those high school drama shows on TV.

Sending off the other miss with a smile, he turned to Ann and Haru leaning on his work chair, “Ok, so what’s it this time Ann? Same thing?” he asked. 

“Yep! That’s right!” Ann nodded, plopping herself into the chair, obviously comfortable with her surroundings and feeling at home. Akechi leaned off his recline, turning around and pulling off his gloves, tossing them into the garbage. 

He put his hands to his sides, glancing over Ann’s thick hair. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Haru standing awkwardly, not knowing what to do. He looked her up and down, a strange facial expression crossing his face. He looked like he was in shock, his eyes going slightly wide. It made Haru somewhat uncomfortable, as she was used to people making fun of her or staring at her strangely. It was but a moment, but he replaced his apparent astonishment with a thin smile. He gestured for her to sit in one of the chairs next to Ann. Haru, reluctantly taking him up on the offer, made herself as relaxed as she could. It was better than standing there, she supposed. 

Akechi took out a different pair of black gloves, pulling on the ends so his fingers reached the ends. “Ann you didn’t tell me you had such a cute friend.” He teased, running his hands through her hair.

Ann slightly gasped to herself, “Oh where are my manners, I’m sorry,” Ann apologized, giving a remorseful smile to Haru, “This is Haru! She’s just tagging along for today, but I’m trying to get her to make an appointment with you.” She winked.

Haru felt her face get hot, “A-Ann!” Haru blushed. After seeing just exactly who this dreamy guy was, she could never show her face here again, let alone show up for a hair appointment especially after how he looked at her. Her nerves were standing on end like the hair on the back of her neck.

Akechi laughed, “I’m positive we could work something out if you’d like.” He said addressing Haru, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, lady Haru.”

L-lady? Haru’s heart skipped a beat against her chest once more. No, no, this isn’t what she wanted or needed right now. Crushing on a guy that was way out of her league. It would never work out, after all, she was…well her--fat and undesirable. It wasn’t something that upset her anymore, she’d come to terms with it, but still, it was saddening at times especially with moments like these. 

Pushing her self doubt away, she smiled back at Akechi, “Yes! Pleasure is all mine!”

Akechi glanced at her once more, holding a slight stare again, before turning back to Ann. ‘Please stop looking at me’, Haru thought, sighing to herself. Maybe it was better if she didn’t come after all, but she couldn’t shake that he was looking at her somewhat…differently than the others.

He gracefully pulled out various products and commenced work on Ann’s hair. It was like magic watching him toil, his full attention to his job. It wasn’t long before he whisked Ann away to wash her hair and then let her sit under a dryer. Haru took this opportunity to check her notifications on her phone, as she didn’t expect Ann to be back for some time. Akechi came back promptly, drying his hands off. Taking this time to prep his next step in the process, Akechi looked at Haru once again.

“So, do you like flowers? Or did you just wear those for the occasion?” he asked trying to make small talk.

Haru looked up from her screen, not sure what he meant at first. It took a moment to register that he was talking about her tights, and possibly her purse.

“Oh, well, I’d never actually heard of this place till Ann mentioned it,” Haru said, “I wasn’t aware it was floral themed, but yes I do like flowers. I tend to my own garden at home.”

“Is that so?” Akechi said taking a seat in the chair. He made himself relaxed as he waited for Ann’s timer to go off. “I find them interesting to be honest. How they all symbolize a different meaning. It’s like a form of poetry.”

“Ah yes! There’s so many different significances!” Haru perked up, “Do you study them?”

“Well…”Akechi put a finger to his chin, “I haven’t dug too deep into them yet, but I have looked into a few, yes. I’d like to learn more, especially after starting work here, but haven’t found the time.” 

“I see…” Haru said.

“I’m assuming you’re more knowledgeable in the subject, yes? Perhaps you could teach me some time if you happen to come back with Ann when she visits next.”

Haru highly doubted she’d be coming back, but she also couldn’t deny her friend a fun time out with her, as they were starting to rarely see each other. Any time spent together was treasured. 

“Perhaps! I’d love to!” She said, adjusting herself in her seat. Looking the young male up and down once more, she noticed just how enticing his eyes were, the lashes emphasizing them nicely. His facial structure was so smooth and youthful and his lips…

Haru smacked herself in her mind. No! No, no no! How many times did she have to repeat that to herself? He was off limits! No crushes, she’d just be getting her hopes up! But still..she couldn’t help herself. He was really, really cute.

Akechi smiled covering his face slightly with his hand, “You look more comfortable now.”

“Excuse me?” Haru asked

Akechi cleared his throat, “Ah, well, when you walked in, you seemed very…how do I say…tense? I’m glad you’ve relaxed.” 

Was that why he was staring at her? Did he try chatting her up to make her feel more ok with being here? 

Haru felt terrible for assuming his thoughts, sudden guilt filling her mind. Perhaps he was more genuine than she gave him credit for. Assuming something of someone was something Haru didn’t usually do, but in this case she’d been very, very wrong. She almost wanted to apologize, but that would be awkward with someone she just met. 

She pulled on her sleeves again, a nervous habit she couldn’t shake,“I suppose I have been pretty tense, I’m just not used to these social situations.” She gave a light laugh.

Akechi tilted his head at her, “Hm, well, if you do come back, I don’t want you to feel like you need to hide yourself.” He stood up from his momentary rest, checking his watch, “You seem very interesting, especially being a friend of Ann’s, I’d like to get to know you better.” He gave her a grin before going to retrieve Ann. 

Haru sunk into her seat, her heart going a mile a minute. How did anyone stand this, she wondered. She began to understand the nervousness displayed by the woman earlier. She could barely force words out of her own mouth. Still, it was refreshing for someone to look at her as a person and not…well…for her faults. Trying to calm herself down, she took her phone back out, but could suddenly feel more eyes on her. She glanced up to see the other workers examining her with, not the happiest, of expressions. 

What was that about?  
Within moments, Ann was back in her seat with Akechi close behind. He wrapped another bib around her, as he continued his work on Ann’s hair, it already looking better and richer than it did before. 

Ann side eye’d Haru, grinning, “So what do you want to do after this? Wanna get some food? Im starving!”

Indeed, Haru was hungry as well, but she felt embarrassed to admit that for some reason. “Ah, that would be fine!” she said, despite her discomfiture. 

“Awesome!” Ann beamed, “I recently went to this place just down the street, it has a pretty big menu. We can go there.”

Haru agreed, not knowing what to expect, but still excited about the prospects. Ann and Akechi carried on making conversation like they’d been friends for forever, leaving Haru feeling a bit out of the loop. She slacked back into her seat, watching her friend transform right before her eyes. It amazed her just how much hair affected someone’s general appearance. Glancing into the mirror, Haru suddenly felt worse about her general appearance. Maybe she really should make an appointment, but…

“What’s the matter, Haru?” Akechi asked, snipping some dead ends off of Ann’s hair.

Haru placed her hands in front of her, “Oh it’s nothing, please forgive me for being so quiet.”

Akechi paused, thinking about something for a moment, “You know, I think you’d look good with short hair.”

“S-short hair? And why is that?” Haru had never considered short hair, having only had long hair her entire life. The thought was petrifying to her. 

Akechi bit his lip slightly, “I don’t know, it’s just a feeling I get. Your face has a nice shape for it.”

Haru hesitated, not sure how to answer that statement. She decided to not say anything at all, thinking that short hair would make her look thicker, but she didn’t want to disagree with him. 

As soon as Akechi began, he was finished with Ann’s hair, her long golden locks shinning in the florescent light. Haru couldn’t believe how shiny and incredible it flowed, she would of thought it was a wig if she didn’t see it happen right in front of her eyes. While she might not want to lie to herself about her small crush, she couldn’t deny the down right talent displayed before her. 

Ann flipped her hair, playing with it much like the other girl had before. Her face shinned bright, as she stood up from the chair. She gave a small hug to Akechi, giving him cash, along with a tip.

“Thank you so much! You did amazing as always. I’m sure everyone at my next shoot is going to be so jealous.”

Akechi bowed slightly, “Ah, my pleasure Ann. Any time.” 

Ann grabbing her stuff preparing to leave. Haru also stood, grabbing her belongings and ready to head out the door. 

“And lady Haru,” Akechi said reaching out to grab her attention. Haru paused, pulling down her sweater further. Why did he keep calling her ‘lady’ like some kind of knight to a princess? Honestly it made her weak, but she couldn’t accept this as factual. It was all in her head, probably. 

“I hope to see you again as well. As well as hear about the flowers.” He smiled, the expression sending shivers down Haru’s spine, but in a good, no, wholesome way. 

Akechi waved them both off with another earnest smile as he turned back around and cleaning up his workstation. They didn't even get out of the salon before his next customer walked in with an obnoxious amount of hair. Making there way out into the chilly air, Ann stretched her long arms before turning to Haru.

“So, I thinkkkk he might have been checking you out, Haru.” She said, “I’m jealous.”

“W-what?” Haru stuttered. That was preposterous, there was no way he’d be looking at her like that. Although…she did recall how his stares felt different. Even still, she couldn’t get her hopes up. “Not at all, he probably just wants to get friendly with you, not me. Besides, aren’t you on good terms with that one model?”

“Oh, Akira?” Ann pondered, “Yeah, he’s been busy though. It kinda sucks trying to date in the industry, as everyone is always busy, but going to regular places like this you remember not everyone is like that. I envy the freedom.”

Haru looked down, going quiet. She was right. It was two vastly different scenario’s. While people not in her shoes envied her power, she envied their independence. Haru could relate a little, as her father was wealthy and asked things of her that she didn’t care to do, but he’d been very lenient of her, just wanting the best for her and caring to what she wanted. Much different than Ann’s case. 

Ann crossed her arms, “But this isn’t about me, this is about you Haru, and I think, I’m usually never wrong, but I think he likes you!”

Haru’s face turned a bright red as she shoved Ann forward, “N-no! Don’t fill my head with silly thoughts like that!” 

“It’s not silly, it’s true!” Ann badgered walking forward now.

She continued to harass Haru about the possibly inkling that Akechi may, or may not, be interested in her, making Haru embarrassed, but simultaneously smile. She felt a fluttering feeling in her stomach at the thought of it--at the thought of someone so utterly charming, being interested in her? No way. She couldn’t believe it. This was just Ann’s way of trying to make her feel better. Still…she could hope.

Perhaps she would come back and tell him about the flowers. What other conversations could they have? Haru could only speculate as her heart bounced around like never before.

She was happy.


End file.
